More Than Brothers
by Sara14-cute
Summary: This is a lovely jaydick fanfic. Dick is bleeding out in an alley, when Jason walks in. Dick having nowhere to go stays with Jason. As their relationship becomes more than brothers, they start to uncover each others secrets. What will they tell the family? What will they tell their baby brothers? What will happen when Tim walks in on them...
1. Chapter 1

**Dick's POV**

"Damn." I said to myself as the warehouse blew up and I knew the Joker had gotten away. Then, out of nowhere, a sharp small pipe flew in my shoulder. "Ahhh!" I screamed out in pain and fell off the roof, of the two story building. I landed on the hard concrete, making the pipe rip deeper in my skin. I became dizzy from loss of blood and my vision blurred. I put my palms flat on the ground trying to do a push up, so that I could crawl. I winced in agony as I moved the arm that the shoulder was connected to.

I got a few feet and rested in an alley. I laid my head back against the wall and thought. 'This is how I die huh? By nature?' I tugged at the pipe that was all the way through my shoulder and hissed. "Well, at least I'll be glad to be dead. I have no purpose in this world anyways." I whispered to myself.

"What do you mean?" Red Hood asked as he walked in the alley taking his helmet off and lit a cigarette. "What else could I mean? I'm not loved. And what are you doing here?" I replied.

Red Hood stopped about ready to say something until he saw I was bleeding out. "Oh my god, Dick!" He dropped the cigarette and ran over to me, examining the wound. "Does it hurt?"

"No shit, it feels like a massage." I reply, with sarcasm. He didn't respond to that. He just kept looking worried, his eyes glistened. "Dude, are you about to cry?" I asked him in a little bit of amusement. "Of course I'm crying. You're bleeding out, for Christ sake!" He replies, tears threatening to leave his eyes. I shook my head and said. "It would be better Jason and why do you care, you've shot me like 19 times before."

"No Dick, it wouldn't and I shot you in places I knew you wouldn't bleed out from." He answered, bring his hand up to the pipe. Firmly wrapping his hand around it, preparing to take it out, and placing his other hand on my shoulder for leverage.

"This might hurt a little, okay?" he says trying to comfort me. I've never seen him so soft. "Whatever, just don-." He yanked the pipe out and my eyes forced themselves shut. I arched my back from sudden extreme pain. I screamed at the top of my lungs and Jason puts a hand over my mouth.

I couldn't help it, I shed a few tears as I felt numb. I sobbed silently. "I-it hurts, excruciating." I began to see black spots in my vision and I fell forward on Jason. "It's okay, j-just stay awake, I got you." Jason said and carefully picked me up and set me on his motorcycle. "Just hold on."

 _ **Three Hours Later**_

I was beginning to wake up and the first thing I saw was a blurry figure hovering above me. I was startled so my first instinct was to punch it. "Oww." They groaned in pain as they stumbled to the ground. "You're welcome." Jason? Of course Jason. "Jason, I'm sorry." I said, while I tried to get up from the bed I was on and assist him, but I was held back by my own pain.

"Ow." I reached over my shoulder and saw it was bandaged up. Jason quickly got up and held me down. "Stop. You'll strain yourself." He says making me confused.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I ask.

"Cause there's nowhere else for you to go."

"Yes there is!"

"Grayson just stop, I know you got kicked out of your apartment for beating the landlord up and about your huge fight with Bruce."

"Okay." I held my hand up and rolled my eyes. "First of all, since when do we beside Damian start calling people by their last name?" "Since ten seconds ago." He answers. I was...shocked and kinda intimidated.

"H-how did you know about all that?" I ask and watch as his cheeks reddened. "Uh, well I've kinda been spying on you." He replies shamefully and looked at the floor. "You've been WHAT!" I screamed. I was kind of embarrassed, what if he watched me all the time and saw me change? "Why on earth would you do that?" I questioned.

 **No one's POV**

"N-no reason, but we need to talk about how you think you should die!" Jason said and Dick sat back up, grunting, breathing heavily. "Well, Ya know Zucco and-" Dick started, but was interrupted by Jason. "I heard enough, why are you still stuck on that. You're a great hero." Dick smiled.

"And you're a great villain." Dick said complementing him back. "I know. You can stay here if you like." Jason offered. He got up, walked to the kitchen, and came back with some hot tea.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Dick questioned confused. "Because you're my brother and I like you." Jason paused not looking at Dick. Jason blushed, he didn't mean for that to come out. "Ugh, I forgot to change." Jason said, trying to change the subject. Jason quickly turned around, when Dick grabbed his hand. "I like you too." Dick said. Jason pulled away and rushed to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**No one's POV**

Later that night Dick came back with a few bottles of alcohol. Jason came in as Dick took a swig from a shot glass.

"I didn't know you drank." Jason stated.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, little wing." Dick said, making Jason feel small at Dick's use of his old nickname.

"Well, no one can drink like me pretty boy." Jason declared.

"Aww you think I'm pretty?" Dick said in a baby voice.

"Actually I do." Jason announced. Dick blushed this time as Jason took a whole bottle of Jack Daniels and jugged it down.

"Wow."

 _ **Two Hours Later**_

They were both sitting on the couch listening to the T.V. in the other room.

"I know I can't believe Tim would do that!" Dick said.

"He would do anything, he's so gullible." Jason replied.

"Yeah." Dick agreed.

Dick paused as he caught a glimpse of Jason's lips. Jason stopped laughing and looked at Dick. Dick began to lean in and their breathes became heavy. Dick's sense came back to him and he pulled away. "I-I'm sorry." Dick stuttered and Jason looked disappointed.

Jason scooted closer to Dick. "Ya know, I really did mean I like you and that you're pretty." Jason stated.

Dick looked at him frowning, and said. "I like you too Jason, but it's wrong we-" Jason pressed his lips to Dick's and leaned him back, so Jason was on top. Jason pulled back and whispered in Dick's ear.

"That's why it feels so right." Dick could feel him smile and tensed.

"I've waited so long for this moment." Jason said.

"I've waited longer." Dick confessed. Dick breathed deeply as Jason kissed his neck. Dick squirmed at the touch and groaned.

"I want you Dick." Jason stated seductively. Dick knew what was about to happen.

"I want to feel you." Jason continued.

"Jason we're brothers I-" Dick was cut off by Jason putting his hand between Dick's legs.

"Shh. Don't worry about that, just focus on me right now."

"We're both drunk Jason." Dick stated.

"But we both want this." Jason put pressure on his hand and Dick eyes forced themselves shut.

"Jason." Jason smiled at this and kissed his neck again.

"Say it again. Say my name again." Jason demanded, putting even more pressure on his hand.

"Jason." Dick moaned out. Dick pulled off Jason's shirt while Jason unzipped his suit and kissed him all the way down to the rim of pants. Slowly Jason pulled them down along with Dick's boxers.

"You're so beautiful." Jason whispered seductively into Dick's ear.

Jason gently kissed Dick's inner thigh, teasingly. "Jay." Dick breathed, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Relax bluebird." Jason whispered, his breath brushed over Dick's leaking membrane. 'Already he is hard and I haven't even touched yet.' Thought Jason to himself.

"Mmm, someone's excited." Jason smirked. Dick's eyes met Jason's and Dick couldn't help but groan at Jason's signature smirk. Jason's fingers ran over Dick's tip before completely grasping it and slowly stroking. Dick immediately bucked his hips, but was put down by Jason's unoccupied hand, gently pushing on his stomach.

"Patience baby," Jason teased. Jason leaned forward kissing the tip, making a gasp escape Dick's pump lips. 'How is Jason enjoying this just as much as I am?' Dick thought to himself.

"Little wing," Dick whined, reaching down and grabbing a fist full of Jason's hair, hardly having enough strength to control his movements. "Stop teasing." Dick continued begging, causing Jason to smirk under him happy he had the infamous Nightwing in such a vulnerable state.

"I'm going to make you feel so good Bluebird." Jason said, all while staring directly in Dick's eyes. Then licking up the shaft, he made it his mission to clean every drop of addicting precum that ran over his hand.

"Ahhh!" Dick moaned, letting his head fall back in the pillow that smelled all too much of Jason. Deciding to tease his bird a little more, Jason flicked the tip of his tongue over Dick's head making him moan while arching his back.

"Uh... Jason, oh god." Dick breathed, still having a tight grip on Jason's white patch of hair.

"You like that Bluebird?" Jason asked, while still licking Dick's hard on, not even bothering to suck yet.

"Please, please-" Dick said. Jason lifted his head, still stroking, precum practically shooting out the tip.

"Please what? Tell me what you want- beg for it!" Jason halted his motions, leaving Dick breathing hard and completely flustered.

"I-I w-want-" Dick started, but couldn't focus not when his own dick was tingling begging for skin to skin contact.

"Say it." Jason demanded, not showing any sympathy for the bird under him.

"I want you! Only you little wing, please, please just fuck me!" Dick pleaded, reaching out to touch Jason, but his hands were swatted away. Jason licked his lips, beyond pleased. He leaned over the older man's body, bitting his earlobe, seductively, while whispering huskily.

"All you had to do was ask, Dickie bird."

Dick's eyes widened as Jason flipped him over, so his ass was in the air, he tensed, but breathed out in comfort as a hand rubbed his lower back.

"You're okay bluebird, I got you, you're okay." Jason comforted. Jason hurriedly unbuttoned his pants, kicking them off along with his boxers. Positing himself at Dick's hole, he said. "I'm sorry if it hurts." With that he pushed in, groaning as warmth engulfed him.

"Ngh! Jay!" Dick cried out in pain and pleasure, clawing at the bed sheets.

"Fuck!" Jason cursed, having a firm grip on Dick's hip, rocking him back and forth to his delight. Already he could feel his climax approaching.

"God Dick, you're so fucking tight!" Jason screamed out, making Dick moan out at his words. "So good, so god damned good." Jason praised, thrusting harder and faster in all different directions searching for something.

"JAY!" Dick nearly screamed, as he came on the bed from Jason constantly hitting his prostate.

"You're cum is everywhere." Jason whispered in Awe, his climax building up inside of him. "Dick... ugh I'm Cumming." And with his warning Jason shot his warm load inside of Dick's pump ass.

Coming down from his high, Jason pulled out dropping beside Dick in exhaustion, sweat streaming down his face.

"Now I know why they named you Dick."


End file.
